doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Bundys vs. Mind Benders
Bundys vs. Mind Benders is the eighth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Putting the Squeeze On) One player from each team had to take a sponge, dip it into a yellow bucket filled with water, and toss it across the stage to their partner, who would squeeze the sponge into the cup to the red fill line. The Bundys managed to fill their cup first, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Bundys Nick and Chad both enjoy sports. Their favorite sports include basketball, baseball and football. Mind Benders Michelle enjoys soccer while Audrey writes songs, plays the guitar, and is a fan of the Beatles. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Top Gum) Audrey had to wear an aviator hat and goggles while Michelle had to chew gum and stick two pieces on the goggles with her teeth in fifteen seconds. Michelle stuck both pieces to the goggles in twelve seconds, giving her and Audrey $40. Toss-Up (Mummy Wrap) One player from each team had to wrap paper around their partner. Chad used up all of his paper first, awarding him and Nick $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Shoe Can) Michelle and Audrey had to dig through a garbage can and find one left shoe, one right shoe and a matching pair in thirty seconds. Audrey found a matching pair of blue shoes with three seconds remaining, giving her and Michelle $80. Questions C Bundys' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Nick and Chad left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Inside Out) One player had to pop one of the three balloons and find the orange flag in one of them to win a $75 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 2 (Tire Swing) One player had to grab a green tire, swing over, and grab the orange flag to win a stereo Walkman. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream and chocolate pudding and grab the orange flag to win a "Locals Only" skateboard made by Nash Manufacturing. Obstacle 4 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win an assortment of VHS tapes from Karl Lorimar Home Video. Obstacle 6 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of whipped cream, nuts, cherries and butterscotch. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a Sony FD-10 Pocket Watchman. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab brownie ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss